


【ABO】相敬如宾

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou
Kudos: 34





	【ABO】相敬如宾

有点腹黑Alpha凯*有点呆萌Omega千  
先婚后爱，甜甜甜

1  
易烊千玺的工作室承办了一场规模不小的艺术展，连着好些天加班，今天也不例外，等他处理完工作回家时已经夜里十点多。客厅里留着灯，易烊千玺把钥匙放进门口鞋柜上的托盘里，轻手轻脚地脱鞋，一弯腰发现毛绒拖鞋已经端正地摆在眼前。

易烊千玺换上鞋边往屋里走边伸了个懒腰，一个哈欠还没打完王俊凯就从书房里走了出来，他穿了一套银灰色丝绸睡衣，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜，易烊千玺愣了愣，在王俊凯的注视下悻悻地放下手臂，笑道：“抱歉，是不是打扰到你了？”

王俊凯摇了摇头：“没有，我也在处理公事。”王俊凯说完往厨房方向走去，走过易烊千玺身边时又停了下来，他突然往易烊千玺面前凑了凑，嗅到了一丝酒气，王俊凯的眉毛微微皱在一起：“ 喝酒了？”

易烊千玺今晚谈完工作被合作方拉去吃夜宵，虽然再三推拒还是被硬灌了一杯酒，易烊千玺酒量不济加上王俊凯不喜欢别人喝酒，无奈之下只好给合作方面子勉为其难喝了一小杯随即溜之大吉。易烊千玺回家之前特意在楼下缓了一会儿才上楼，没想到这么点酒味还是被王俊凯敏锐地捕捉到。

“就稍微喝了那么一丢丢。”易烊千玺用食指和拇指比划自己喝得很少，眉毛耷拉着嘴巴也扁起来一副我知道错了的模样。王俊凯没再说什么径直走到厨房，易烊千玺的视线逡巡着他的背影，顺理成章地看到他脚上穿着和自己同款的毛绒拖鞋，明明刚买回来的时候还嘲笑全是毛幼稚得很，结果自己还是穿了。

易烊千玺憋着笑被从厨房出来的王俊凯逮了个正着，易烊千玺像被上课走神被抓包的孩子般挺直了腰杆，王俊凯轻叹口气端着一杯温热的牛奶走过来递到易烊千玺手里：“喝了牛奶再休息吧。”

王俊凯的规矩很多，比如每晚都要让易烊千玺喝上一杯牛奶才可以睡觉。易烊千玺老实听话，仰头咕咚咕咚几口便把牛奶喝了个干净。

“喝完了。”易烊千玺向王俊凯邀功，王俊凯抬手抹掉易烊千玺嘴角沾着的牛奶，神情总算缓和了一点：“看到了，下次不准喝酒。”

易烊千玺点头保证：“绝对没有下次了！”说完咧开嘴笑了，唇角挤出两粒梨涡。

易烊千玺和王俊凯结婚已经有三个年头，这三年里易烊千玺早就习惯了王俊凯的各种要求，无论何时都能做到应对自如，两人是相亲认识的，前前后后差不多两个月就领证结婚，婚姻生活并没有太多摩擦，用琴瑟和鸣相敬如宾来形容毫不为过。易烊千玺大学毕业没多久就被父母催婚，中国的家长总要求孩子在上学时老实听话不要瞎搞对象，又要求孩子在大学毕业后立马成家立业三年抱俩，易烊千玺是个听话的孩子，除了三年抱俩剩下的全按照父母给他规划的那样完成任务。

王俊凯回到书房整理文件，易烊千玺则赶忙去洗澡刷牙，洗掉身上不甚明显的酒味。易烊千玺洗完澡出来时王俊凯已经在卧室躺下，看样子是特意等易烊千玺弄好再睡。这也是王俊凯的特殊规矩之一，除非他出差或者加班到很晚，否则不管几点他都要等易烊千玺也躺在床上才能睡觉，当然这条规矩只针对王俊凯一人有效。

易烊千玺不想耽误王俊凯的时间掀开被子就想躺下，却又被王俊凯看他的眼神劝退，滴着水的发梢提醒他忘记吹干头发了。王俊凯向来看不惯易烊千玺的磨蹭和毛手毛脚，没等易烊千玺说什么便下床拉着人坐在床边，动作麻利地给他吹起头发。王俊凯大概忍自己忍得很难受，易烊千玺无声地叹了口气。

等到头发吹干已经快到12点，王俊凯收拾起吹风机重新躺回床上，待易烊千玺也躺好后才关掉了床头灯。易烊千玺困极累极了，他没那么多闲暇再去想王俊凯是不是还在不爽，十秒，一分钟，两分钟，易烊千玺呼吸渐渐平稳，在睡着的第五分钟轻车熟路地转到了王俊凯的怀里。

从小到大易烊千玺都要抱着毛绒玩偶睡觉，也是跟王俊凯结婚被王俊凯嫌弃玩偶占地方才渐渐把什么小熊狮子兔子全都塞进了柜子里，只是他不知道，他爱搂着东西的习惯并没有改掉，从前是抱着玩偶，现在是抱着王俊凯。易烊千玺用脸蹭着王俊凯的颈窝，睡得踏实而香甜。

淡淡的清新茶味混合着奶香从易烊千玺的腺体慢慢溢出，两人信息素自婚后易烊千玺第一次发q期结束后就永久地交织在一块了，王俊凯没有犹豫就彻底标记了易烊千玺，又过了小半个月易烊千玺才渐渐回过神来，呼吸之间原来早就满布王俊凯的味道。

王俊凯深吸一口气，眉头疏解开来，他轻轻拍了拍易烊千玺的后背，柔声道：“晚安，易易。”

易烊千玺一觉睡到自然醒，暖烘烘的阳光从窗帘缝隙透进来打在他的身上，身边的位置早就空了，易烊千玺没在意这些，墙上时针指向十点的钟表让他一个打挺从床上弹起来。坏了坏了，上班迟到了。

易烊千玺简单洗漱穿上衣服就往楼下跑，在厨房门口被王俊凯拦下。  
王俊凯：“你干嘛去？”  
易烊千玺混不灵还没反应过来：“上班去啊，今天还要去布置展区。”   
王俊凯拍了一下易烊千玺呆愣愣的脸，余光瞥见他光着的两只脚，干脆一弯腰把人直接抱起放到沙发上：“不是说好今天去我爸妈那儿？”王俊凯说着打了一下易烊千玺的脚背，把自己的拖鞋换到易烊千玺脚上，“别愣着了，快点吃饭咱们好出发。”

“哎呀，我把这事忘了！”易烊千玺懊悔不已，现在只想跟王俊凯磕头谢罪。

好在王俊凯大人有大量没跟他计较这些，早饭过后两人没做耽搁便往王家老宅走。易烊千玺那辆进口大G因为被追尾需要运回原产国修理，最近全都靠打车代步，冷不丁坐上王俊凯这辆路虎还有些不适应。尤其是上车前易烊千玺看见车门上藤原豆腐店的贴纸，真有点担心秋名山车神王俊凯来了车瘾飙车。

王俊凯不知道易烊千玺心里怎么编排他，四平八稳地把车开到王宅。王家父母早就等着两人，家里阿姨恰好也准备好了午饭，于是刚吃过早饭的两人又被拽到了餐桌前。

现在确实是午饭时间，易烊千玺想到自己一觉睡到10点钟有些脸热，王俊凯却十分自然地把自家老妈夹给千玺的排骨夹进自己的碗里：“千玺最近不太能吃油腻，需要吃些清淡的。”

易烊千玺不是不能吃油腻，纯粹是有些吃不下，王妈妈却有些着急，连忙握住易烊千玺的手：“千玺你哪里不舒服吗，有没有去医院看看？”

“啊，没有没有……” 易烊千玺连连反驳，“我只是早上吃多了。”

王妈妈还是不放心自顾自絮叨起来：“现在的年轻人体质都不好，真该去医院做一次全身检查，小凯表叔家的儿子的小舅舅，一个身强力壮的Alpha去医院检查，你猜怎么着？” 

“怎，怎么了？”易烊千玺认真听着，王妈妈叹了口气继续说道：“他不育！”

“咳咳咳……”易烊千玺被自己的口水呛到，王俊凯赶忙给他拍背顺气，王妈妈却愁容满面：“你们俩结婚三年还没有孩子，真应该去调理一下了。”

王爸爸干咳一声：“行了快吃饭吧，说这些干嘛？”  
易烊千玺臊得脸红，支吾半天小声道：“Omega不能怀孕的几率大概是万分之一。”

王妈妈一听这话拍桌子冲王俊凯吼道：“王俊凯，我就知道是你不行！”

“噗！”易烊千玺没忍住笑了出声，王俊凯面皮发烫，一直到从王家老宅出来都没说几句话。

回程的路上，易烊千玺看着王妈妈发来的各种养生之道强忍笑容，王俊凯忍了半路终于在一处红灯时停下车看向易烊千玺：“你要笑到什么时候？”

“我没笑，妈妈还是挺关心你的。”易烊千玺扁着嘴，笑意从亮晶晶的眼睛里流露出开，王俊凯重新发动汽车，良久才低声说道：“我行不行？下次你别再哭着求我就行。”

易烊千玺脑袋嗡的一下，这回可是半点笑不出来，王俊凯这人真是个混球。

2  
平常时间王俊凯虽然爱唠叨有时甚至有些严厉，但对易烊千玺最多就是嘴上说说，可是到了某些特殊时期，或许是受了信息素的影响让他的Alpha天性暴露无遗，王俊凯无法维持他一贯的体贴形象。

虽然他会礼貌地抚摸易烊千玺的下巴跟他额头相抵，即使呼吸有些急促仍旧稳住语气跟他说我要进去了，可他不会等到易烊千玺的回答便会堵住他的嘴，一边吮咬他的唇珠一边挺身而入。他足够有礼貌，会跟易烊千玺说我想更快点更深点，但往往都是先斩后奏，易烊千玺被弄得说不出话，摇头红眼却换来王俊凯的变本加厉。

其实易烊千玺没有很疼，只是那种持续不断又酸又酥的鼓胀感让他忍不住掉眼泪，忍不住抓着王俊凯的背在他耳边很没出息地求饶。

易烊千玺忙得脚不沾地，对于那天王俊凯在车上对他威胁浑不在意，直到特殊日子的如期到访才让易烊千玺有些慌神。他后知后觉最近王俊凯变得比以前沉默，又想起他对王俊凯的调侃似乎戳到了一个Alpha的尊严，易烊千玺想跟王俊凯服软道歉，可发q期先行到来，易烊千玺溃不成军，说不出一句完整的话来。

这回王俊凯连多此一举的告知都没有了，一下一下又快又深，凶得不像话，易烊千玺被弄得浑身软趴趴，连手指都没力气蜷起来，还要被王俊凯恶劣地抱进怀里循序渐进变着法碾磨他，易烊千玺又掉眼泪了，十分委屈地勾着王俊凯的脖子再三保证你最行。王俊凯真的很小气，因为易烊千玺的一句玩笑把人折腾得上气不接下气。

漫长又难耐的发q期总算过去，易烊千玺彻底清醒之后只觉得自己似乎经历了一次重组，连嗓子都像要冒火。易烊千玺记忆中的最后一次是在浴室里，明明发q期已经接近尾声，王俊凯还是借着帮易烊千玺洗澡的由头把人按在浴缸里又来了一回。再后来易烊千玺彻底昏睡过去，王俊凯替他换上干净睡衣，奖励性地把一只小白羊放到了易烊千玺的颈窝，当然易烊千玺不会在意这些，他现在胸闷呼吸急促只想生王俊凯的气。

罪魁祸首围着浴巾施施然从浴室里出来，脸上恢复了那种不咸不淡的表情：“你醒了？”

明知故问，易烊千玺自动忽略王俊凯的话，打算起身去洗漱，没成想刚一起身就腰酸腿软差点跪在地上。王俊凯反应迅速二话不说将软踏踏的Omega搂在怀里，两人都没戴颈环，浓郁的信息素喷薄而出，昭示着过去的几天他们水乳相融得有多激烈。

在非发q的日子里，易烊千玺和王俊凯从来没有过分亲密的举动，现在一个赤裸上身，一个衣领敞开露出红痕遍布的胸口，怎么看都十分少儿不宜。易烊千玺挣扎起来，王俊凯那句“别动”和他的浴巾一起应声而落，王俊凯不知何时又立了起来，直挺挺的长度粗度都很可观。易烊千玺如临大敌推开王俊凯头也不回地走人，翘起的发梢和通红的耳尖昭示着Omega的决绝，丝毫不顾及Alpha的感受。

发q期刚结束易烊千玺就单方面和王俊凯冷战了，即使忙完了艺术展临近年底仍然丝毫不松懈，保持着加班常态。王俊凯不知道怎样道歉，不管是说对不起我忍不住还是说我们合法AO做这些不为过似乎都有些火上浇油，于是王俊凯选择干脆什么都不说，反正生活上王俊凯的那些习惯规矩并没有因此出现什么变化，易烊千玺每晚还是会不知不觉地钻到王俊凯的怀里，在醒来后又迷迷糊糊被王俊凯拉起来洗漱吃早饭，仍旧很乖根听话。

王俊凯没打算跟易烊千玺说他睡着后或者刚醒来时有多粘人有多喜欢撒娇，这些王俊凯一个人知道就行了。

年关将至，易烊千玺和王俊凯闹别扭破天荒地持续了一周之久，久到两人的通话记录沉了底，等到王俊凯接到署名为“老婆”的来电时手指都不受控制地抖了一下。

他今晚加班了，当然早上就跟易烊千玺报备过。王俊凯清了清嗓子才开口：“什么事？”电话那头没有传来熟悉的声音，反倒传来滋滋啦啦很是嘈杂的声响：“抱歉，您是易老板的——”

拿着易烊千玺手机的人说话小心翼翼，不确定这个名字为“A混球”，躺在通讯录第一位的人到底是何许人也。王俊凯当即反应过来打电话的是易烊千玺的员工，他很快调整好语气很好地隐藏了自己的失落：“我是千玺的爱人，请问千玺他怎么了？”

“哦哦，老板娘好！”打电话来的人秃噜嘴慌不择言，“今天工作室聚餐，老板，老板他有些醉了。”小员工不敢跟老板娘说小易老板是被他们灌醉的，报上酒店地址之后立马挂断电话。

易烊千玺从来没有隐瞒自己已婚的身份，只是员工们没有听过老板说起关于另一半的那些事儿，这会儿电话打到他爱人那里到有些撞枪口的意味，几个还没喝趴下的互相使个眼色，待会儿见了人一口咬定易老板自己喝闷酒喝醉了便是。

老板娘比预想中来得还要快，他一路小跑到了卡座才稍微稳住脚步，老板娘条顺腿长脸俊，剪裁得体的西装彰显出他的气质地位，额前稍显凌乱的刘海又暴露出他不经意的慌张失措。员工们噤若寒蝉，短短几秒钟的功夫就将王俊凯看个彻彻底底，而后互相对上眼神，脸不红，心不跳地将老板卖了出去。

员工A：“老板最近压力大，好不容易放松一回喝点酒，没控制住量。”  
员工B：“是啊是啊，老板最近总是不开心，暗自伤神呢。”

一两个还算清醒的员工瞪着眼睛说瞎话，王俊凯向他们点头致意，目光紧紧锁定靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡的易烊千玺。

王俊凯没打算戳穿易烊千玺主动喝酒还把自己喝到不省人事的低级谎言，他越过人群走到易烊千玺身边轻轻把人扶起靠在自己的肩头：“千玺，醒醒，我们回家。”

易烊千玺身子沉又想倒下去嘴里不停咕噜着不知所云，王俊凯拍了拍他的脸软了语气：“千玺乖，回家再睡。”

王俊凯不由分说直接把人抱在怀里，一起身才发现他的一举一动被八九双眼睛齐刷刷地注视着，王俊凯扯了扯嘴角，向众人告别：“今天这顿我请客，你们老板我先带走了。”

直到王俊凯抱着易烊千玺出了餐厅，员工们才渐渐回神。  
“那人是个Alpha吧？”  
“妈妈，他好酷好帅。”  
“你听到了吗，他竟然让老板乖！？”

王俊凯听不到员工们的议论，抱着Omega径直走回停车场，把人安顿在副驾上。王俊凯坐上车，闻到车里弥漫的酒味心情很是烦躁，易烊千玺浑然不觉，十分不适地动了动，泛红的脸颊转向王俊凯的方向。

他今晚喝的酒完全超出了身体的负荷，现在正是难受的时候。易烊千玺舔了舔嘴唇，迷迷糊糊的直呼口渴，王俊凯拨开易烊千玺有些汗湿的刘海，露出他整张红扑扑热乎乎的脸蛋。

王俊凯从储物箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖后临时改了主意，他自己啜饮一口而后捏着易烊千玺的下巴覆了上去。

易烊千玺可算寻到清凉的水源，勾着王俊凯探进去的舌尖吮吸，只是这清凉的触感变得越来越热烈，缠住他迟钝的舌头纠缠不休，易烊千玺用舌头去顶胡作非为的家伙，来来回回几个回合气都喘不匀。易烊千玺慢慢睁开眼，朦胧中看到王俊凯那张放大的脸，王俊凯松开人，后者微张着殷红润泽的嘴唇哑声道：“混球，你干嘛偷亲我？”

易烊千玺眼睛水润润亮晶晶的更显得他无辜懵懂，两人鼻尖近乎相对，近到王俊凯能看到易烊千玺脸上细软的绒毛，近到能感受到他身体的热渐渐钻进王俊凯的心里。王俊凯完全忽略了“混球”的称呼，抚着易烊千玺的脸再次压了下来颇为名正言顺：“你现在醒了，我不是偷亲。”

王俊凯把这个意外的吻变得绵长悱恻，直到回到家仍旧意犹未尽。易烊千玺的颈环被摘下，浓郁的信息素勾着王俊凯进行更深入更过分的事，易烊千玺半梦半醒，在发q期之外，在醉酒变呆的时刻被王俊凯趁人之危。

王俊凯很节制地只做了两次，易烊千玺仍旧不可避免地边哭边搂住他，抽抽搭搭地问王俊凯为什么总喜欢欺负他，比如以前比如现在。王俊凯很绅士地吻掉他的眼泪，喘息着用加重力道的动作作为回答：“对你，我永远掌握不好分寸。”

3  
等到两人洗完澡躺回王俊凯重新铺好的床上时已经是凌晨，王俊凯把溜光水滑的易烊千玺紧紧搂进怀里，Omega眼尾绯红，柔软的嘴唇也被亲肿，正拉着嘴角时不时抽泣一下，易烊千玺眉头皱得深深的却还是可怜兮兮地用手虚虚攀着王俊凯，弱小无助需要人哄。王俊凯在此刻化身成易烊千玺梦里的勇士，无知无觉的Omega 正向他无声控诉某个混球Alpha弄得他眼泪哗哗，酸软肿痛。王俊凯在恶魔和天使之间转换自如，他轻轻呼着易烊千玺的嘴唇：“乖宝宝，不疼。”呼着呼着又将那两片软肉含进了嘴里。

易烊千玺这一晚睡得不是很踏实，总觉得有一只懒洋洋热乎乎又十分粘人的大猫把死命地把他搂在怀里，易烊千玺想挣脱却总会被大猫拱着叼回去，就这样一夜睡到日晒三竿。易烊千玺掀开沉重的眼皮，足足用了五分钟才开机成功。

梦里的大猫不是别人正是王俊凯，但缠着人的不是大猫而是自己，易烊千玺眼睁睁看着自己八抓鱼似的趴在王俊凯身上，一股热血涌上头，果然梦都是反的。

两人什么都没穿，肌肤相贴的地方是细密的汗，再深究或许还能感觉身体某处明显被蹂躏过后的痛感以及对方每日醒来不可避免的精神部位，易烊千玺把自己从王俊凯身上抽开，捻着床单不知如何开口。

昨晚两人肯定进行了深入交流具体谁主动的好像很显而易见，好在王俊凯似乎并没有对易烊千玺强搂一晚有什么意见，他朝易烊千玺笑笑，有些不利索地从床上起来。王俊凯活动活动筋骨，把自己被指甲挠破的后背完全暴露在易烊千玺的视野中，王俊凯好像很疲惫，甚至用手揉了揉后腰 

易烊千玺拉起被子挡住自己大半张脸，耳朵里险些泄露出在脑海中呼啸而过的小火车的蒸汽，王俊凯径直起身随意在身上披上一件睡袍，折返坐在床边把易烊千玺盖在脸上的被子拉了下去：“别这样，脸都憋红了。”

王俊凯勾着嘴角去洗漱准备早餐或许是午餐，易烊千玺在王俊凯走后才有了反应，钻进被窝握着拳头使劲滚来滚去，又因为扯到某处作罢。拜一场醉酒所赐，易烊千玺在跟王俊凯结婚后第一次害羞到无地自容。

易烊千玺还沉浸在自己莽撞行事的自责中，王俊凯却丝毫没有受到影响，他没有责怪易烊千玺乱喝酒，也没有责怪他整晚缠着他。易烊千玺松了一口气，连先前单方面和王俊凯冷战的事都忘得一干二净。

易烊千玺的车还在运回国的途中，王俊凯主动充当起接送他下班的司机，并成功在第一次把人送到工作室时再次和易烊千玺的员工打了照面，员工们战战兢兢，虽然Alpha会体贴地帮老板开门顺便目送他进入办公楼，但对上这群偷窥员工的视线却有些让人不寒而栗，Alpha漂亮的桃花眼里分明没有半点笑意，冷峻的眼神仿佛在说下次再让老板喝酒有你们好看的。

员工们一个个灰溜溜的，主动站成两排夹道欢迎老板凯旋，奈何八卦之心却没有半点安分，他们没忍到午饭时间就围着易烊千玺想听他们的恋爱史。易烊千玺挠挠头不知如何描述他和王俊凯近乎搭伙过日子的生活：“我们就是相亲，互相不讨厌然后结婚一起生活而已。”

员工A：“哦，这么简单吗？”他有些不相信，明明Alpha看起来很在意老板而老板又很听Alpha的话。员工B想到Alpha无声的警告和员工A对视一眼耸耸肩：“老板果然含蓄，是怕我们吃狗粮吗？”

易烊千玺无奈地笑笑，不明白是什么给了他们他和王俊凯恩爱有加的错觉，不过他也懒得解释什么，摆摆手让大家赶快去干活。员工们可没有那么轻易放弃，他们的疑虑并没有打消，大家聚在一起寻找蛛丝马迹为自己的猜测搜集证据。

员工们搜集证据之路很是顺利，因为没过多久老板娘就亲自发糖。那天易烊千玺由于太过投入指导学生没有按时下班，老板娘在工作室外等了一会儿干脆进屋。易烊千玺正手把手教学员如何处理泥塑人物的眼神，学员怎么弄都弄不好有些自暴自弃：“易老师，我是不是很笨。”易烊千玺很有耐心地安慰：“不会，辰辰你已经很棒了，我刚开始捏泥塑的时候脸都捏不对称呢。”

辰辰知道易烊千玺是故意这么说的，可他还是受到了鼓足红着脸给自己打气；“谢谢易老师，你真好。”辰辰很是腼腆地往易烊千玺身边凑凑，小声嘀咕：“将来娶到易老师的人一定会是这个世界上最幸福的人！”伴随着辰辰声音扩散的还有他有意无意之间散发出的Alpha信息素，易烊千玺丝毫没有察觉辰辰对他的示好，握着他的手在泥塑上有力道地捏着。

员工A见到老板娘的到来立马引着王俊凯去找人，甫一走进工作台Alpha的脚步便顿了顿，员工A敏锐地察觉到王俊凯的手握成了拳头，寻着他的视线望去正好看到辰辰迷恋地看着易烊千玺的侧脸，根本没在听课。

有好戏看了，员工A刚想开口跟老板说他的Alpha又来接他下班了，王俊凯却先行一步走到易烊千玺身侧，不动声色的搂着Omega的肩膀把人从那个小Alpha身边拽了过来。

“王俊凯，你来了？”易烊千玺还穿着工作服身上带着泥灰，他想离王俊凯远点却没有挣开王俊凯的怀抱。  
“我来接你回家。”王俊凯说得温柔，可看着辰辰的眼神却像要吃人，受到来自强大Alpha的威慑辰辰不自觉地退后了一步，而后眼睁睁地看着Alpha捏着他亲爱的易老师的下巴，和他短暂地接了个吻。

易烊千玺还没反应过来王俊凯这唱的是哪一出人就被王俊凯带走了，目睹了全过程的员工A冲身后听墙角的一串同事挑了挑眉：“老板娘是个大醋坛子。”受到一万点暴击的辰辰呆在原地，易老师竟然已婚了！对象还是个臭脸Alpha！

大醋坛子把易烊千玺塞进车里替他系好安全带，没等易烊千玺开口便先发制人：“你都是这样教学生的吗？”易烊千玺总算明白王俊凯这是在说辰辰，他点点头：“辰辰明明挺聪明的可他就是没开窍，每次都要我上手指导。”

“他是个Alpha。”王俊凯打断易烊千玺讲述他们的师生情：“而你摸了他的手。”  
“管他是Alpha还是Omega我都要这样去教。”易烊千玺显然还没有抓住王俊凯的重点，王俊凯揉了揉眉心：“走吧，我们回家。”

易烊千玺摸不清王俊凯想干嘛，不过被他这么一打岔易烊千玺似乎忘了刚才王俊凯在发q期之外在两人都无比清醒的状态下自然而然地接了个吻。

王俊凯看看易烊千玺光秃秃的无名指若有所思，易烊千玺因为总要和泥巴打交道很少佩戴婚戒，对此王俊凯向来没有什么意见，但现在王俊凯有意见了。

易烊千玺在第二天醒来时发现王俊凯已经离开家，他给易烊千玺语音留言最近公司接了一个大项目工作比较多，暂时无法接送他上下班，易烊千玺艰难地从床上爬起来才发现距离上班只剩下半小时。慌慌张张穿衣洗漱，把王俊凯为他准备好的早餐打包带在出租车上吃，易烊千玺的一天从早上就开始混乱起来。

易烊千玺浑浑噩噩忙碌一天，直到下班回家被新来的保安拦在门外才发现自己忘带了门禁卡，新保安铁面无私，任易烊千玺怎么解释自己就是小区住户都不行，易烊千玺甚至要求保安看看早上的监控他可是从小区里出来的，保安仍旧不为所动，无奈之下易烊千玺只好给王俊凯打电话，又被王俊凯要求自己来他的公司取。

易烊千玺憋憋屈屈，带着一肚子的小情绪来到王俊凯的公司，这是他第一次来可前台小妹却很轻易地就把易烊千玺领到了王俊凯办公室门口。易烊千玺觉得这一切太过顺利忍不住问前台小妹：“你就这样让我进来了？”

前台小妹笑笑：“我在王总办公室看过你们的结婚照讶。”易烊千玺愣了一下，在前台小妹离开后才抬手敲门，放下手的一瞬他看到自己的无名指上不知何时套上了婚戒，易烊千玺不记得自己把婚戒放在哪里，这一看就是王俊凯的所作所为。

婚戒样式简洁大方，当初两人只逛了一家店就选了戒指可以说是随意至极，看着这枚婚戒，易烊千玺才将将意识到，王俊凯还是个挺有仪式感的Alpha。

王俊凯的声音很快从门里传来：“请进。”易烊千玺推开门，办公室里却不止有王俊凯一人，一个面容姣好的Omega正俯身和王俊凯讨论什么，易烊千玺朝Omega点点头，后者却没有起身的意思，王俊凯放下手里的资料示意易烊千玺先在沙发上等他，他很快就好。

这是易烊千玺第一次看到王俊凯工作的样子，他想去会客室等，可王俊凯没有分给他多余的眼神，和那个Omega近乎头碰头地谈着工作。两人交谈的声音不大，可却容不下易烊千玺参与其中，易烊千玺只好坐在不远处的沙发上，看着手上的戒指听着两人不时掺杂着笑声的谈话，易烊千玺腹诽王俊凯工作还真是投入，没多久他困意来袭，窝在沙发里睡着了。

Omega在第三次叫着“王总”无果后终于起了身敲敲桌子让一直盯着易烊千玺看的王俊凯回神：“王总，我现在能下班了吧？”Omega搞不懂为什么王俊凯在接了一个电话之后就改口不让他下班，非得要讨论不是那么紧急的方案，不过这一切在那个在沙发上睡着的Omega来了之后迎刃而解，王俊凯故意和自己热络地讨论工作，眼神却一直在沙发的方向，直到那个Omega倒在沙发上睡着，王俊凯的心思都全然不在工作方案上。

Omega双手环在胸前视线在王俊凯和沙发上的人上来回逡巡几圈，最后近乎投降道：“王总，看在我还是你合伙人的份上能不能别让我当炮灰。”Omega说完便拿着资料走了，留下王俊凯在办公桌前独自叹息，他的老婆大人，他的Omega，似乎根本不在意自己。王俊凯压着心里的火气走到沙发前弯下腰，拍了拍睡得昏天黑地的易烊千玺：“千玺醒醒，我们回家。”

“你完事了？”易烊千玺皱眉不情不愿地翻了个身，王俊凯握住还在打哈欠的迟钝Omega，一言不发地领着人下楼开车回家。

老婆不会吃醋怎么办，在线等挺急的。

4  
转眼新年将至，王俊凯早出晚归总算忙完了他的案子，易烊千玺给工作室放了假并且带着他们去日本玩了几天，回家后易烊千玺收到了王俊凯的邀请，公司要举办年会易烊千玺或许可以一块去放松放松。易烊千玺本想拒绝，可王俊凯使出杀手锏，年会有知名博物馆艺术展门票抽奖，此次将展出很多孤品，易烊千玺被展览的作品吸引兴致盎然地答应参加，等到了年会会场易烊千玺才反应过来，为什么他不直接跟王俊凯要门票。

不过既来之则安之，作为公司的高级合伙人，王俊凯自然是坐在主座，易烊千玺就随意多了，他一个人拿着餐盘在自助区挑捡美食，耳朵还要分神去听什么时候抽奖，他手环上的号码是王俊凯给他的，9211128，也不知道能否被幸运抽中。易烊千玺一个人安静地吃吃喝喝，不知不觉年会气氛热络起来易烊千玺身边也围了一群人，有Alpha有Omega。他们对这个默默吃饭的帅哥产生了浓厚的兴趣，谁也不记得公司里有这号人，纷纷过来跟他搭讪。

易烊千玺腮帮子鼓鼓的，他最近饭量变得很大，现在只想吃饭不想跟这些人过多交谈，可是碍于基本的礼节，易烊千玺还是跟来人交谈起来。易烊千玺解释自己不是员工是家属，众人理所应当把他归为谁的弟弟或者哥哥，毕竟他手上没有戴戒指，也闻不出信息素不确定是否已经被人标记或者他是个Alpha，易烊千玺今天捏泥塑摘下了戒指忘记戴上，这会儿被人围着才发现婚戒的好处，至少可以避免不必要的搭讪。

易烊千玺没打算跟他们说自己是王俊凯的爱人，比起被搭讪他是王俊凯爱人的事恐怕更为轰动麻烦。易烊千玺礼貌应对这些人，会场却爆发出阵阵掌声和起哄声，易烊千玺循声望去，王俊凯和那天跟他在办公室里讨论工作方案的Omega被人群簇拥在舞台中央，原来那个Omega被抽中和王俊凯一起跳舞，围在易烊千玺身边的人也跟着鼓掌叫好，两人作为公司的高层一A一O没少被下面的员工配对，而王俊凯的婚姻状况似乎也没有必要通知公司的所有员工，易烊千玺静静地看着舞台，王俊凯没有拒绝的意思，很大方的牵过Omega的手跳起舞。

易烊千玺突然有一些反胃，刚才吃了太多甜食现在正腻歪着，跳舞没有什么好看的，易烊千玺不再关注正搂着别人跳舞的王俊凯，自顾自给自己倒了一杯清茶舒缓饱腹感。这一舞时间不短，易烊千玺身边又换了一批人，跳舞的几分钟里王俊凯一直观察着易烊千玺的动态，原本他只想意思几下，没想到易烊千玺只是短暂地看了他几眼之后又开始吃东西，注意力全然没在自己身上，王俊凯索性跳完这一曲，而后才甩开Omega的手朝易烊千玺走去。

和王俊凯跳舞这个奖已经开过，主持人继续开奖，此次的奖品正是艺术展的门票，易烊千玺聚精会神地听着，公布最后一个名额时主持人念到了9211128，易烊千玺激动万分，不过还没来得及上台领奖就被王俊凯拦住了。

王俊凯脸色很难看，易烊千玺不明所以，还高兴地举着号码牌跟王俊凯说自己中奖了。王俊凯没有给易烊千玺领奖的机会，在众目睽睽之下攥住易烊千玺的手腕把人拉到卫生间的隔间里，王俊凯关门落锁，转手双手撑在易烊千玺身后隔板上，而易烊千玺后背紧贴着隔板完全不知道王俊凯在抽什么风。

王俊凯看了看易烊千玺的手果然婚戒又不知所踪，联想到年会上易烊千玺一直被人觊觎的状况，王俊凯的怒气值一下子升到了极点：“你的戒指呢？”王俊凯语气不善，易烊千玺赶忙解释：“今天在捏泥塑所以就把戒指摘了。”

“易烊千玺。”王俊凯突然叫易烊千玺的全名，“你有没有意识到你已经结婚了，为什么不和其他人保持距离？”易烊千玺眨眨眼猜测王俊凯大概是看到他在年会上和别人聊天，王俊凯的态度过于严肃，易烊千玺干笑两声：“就只是普通的谈话，我也没多说什么，再说你还和别的都Omega跳舞，这有什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的？”不提这茬王俊凯还没有这么生气，眼睁睁地看着自己的Alpha和别的Omega亲密跳舞还能没心没肺继续吃饭的普天之下似乎只有易烊千玺了，王俊凯低下头叹口气：“千玺，我真是败给你了。”

“嗯？”易烊千玺微仰着头向王俊凯投去疑问，王俊凯咬了咬后槽牙捏着易烊千玺的下巴近乎凶狠地吻了上去。

王俊凯咬着易烊千玺的嘴唇丝毫没有给他反抗的余地，易烊千玺被咬得生疼推着王俊凯的肩膀左右躲闪却被力道比他大很多的Alpha牢牢禁锢住，狭小的空间里是两道相互交织的粗喘声，易烊千玺呼吸困难，王俊凯的舌头顶进他的嘴里乱搅毫不客气。

如果可以王俊凯真想把易烊千玺拆吃入腹，可是不能，他在易烊千玺快窒息时放开了人，王俊凯贴着易烊千玺的颈侧平复了呼吸，然后沉声道：“你到底有没有在乎过我？”易烊千玺气还没喘匀，他愣愣地贴着隔板消化着王俊凯的话，他当然是在乎王俊凯的，光是婚姻和标记的维系就注定他们比普通人更加亲近。

易烊千玺动了动嘴唇还没来得及回答王俊凯便摔门而去，这是王俊凯第一次在易烊千玺面前表现出愤怒，真正意义上的愤怒，易烊千玺呆在原地，没想到短短十几分钟两人就变成这种局面。王俊凯离开没一会儿折返回来，他取来两人的大衣先是自己套上而后又一言不发地把易烊千玺裹严实，拉着他的手朝会场外走去。

室外不知何时下起了雪，这是今年的初雪，如果没有发生刚才那一幕王俊凯也许会牵着易烊千玺的手在雪中漫步欣赏，但现在他没有这个心情，他没在卫生间把易烊千玺就地正法实属仁慈，一回到家王俊凯便再也伪装不下去。

还没搞懂王俊凯哪根筋搭错的易烊千玺被王俊凯粗暴地摔在床上，王俊凯一边脱衣服一边欺身而上，易烊千玺向后躲却被眼疾手快的Alpha钳住了手腕按在床上。Alpha的信息素奔涌而出，每一个分子都在昭示着他很生气，易烊千玺咽了咽口水试图唤回王俊凯的理智：“王俊凯，你冷静。”

王俊凯现在冷静不了，王俊凯强硬地撕开易烊千玺的衣服，用领带绑住他的双手，在易烊千玺震惊之余分开他的双腿草草扩张几下便顶了进去。

易烊千玺疼出了泪花，下身一下一下紧缩着，王俊凯还想大刀阔斧，可是看到身下的人皱眉的样子又心疼不已俯身亲吻着他，待他放松后才深深地顶弄起来，易烊千玺委屈极了，被自己的Alpha不分青红皂白绑住一顿////艹，换谁都会委屈，易烊千玺让王俊凯出去，下一刻就被堵住了嘴，王俊凯熟悉易烊千玺的身体就像熟悉自己的，他没有易烊千玺反抗的机会，几下就把人弄得咬紧嘴唇泄出阵阵呻////吟。

王俊凯足足折腾了易烊千玺一晚上，全程除了粗重的喘息外一言未发，易烊千玺被弄得晕头转向到最后又演变成搂着人哭着求饶的局面，这回王俊凯和以往一样仍旧没有绕过他。

这大概是两人婚后第一次非发q期非醉得不省人事情况下激烈的交战，易烊千玺醒来后浑身散架一般，遍布的吻痕手腕上的勒痕还有浑身上下无法言说的酸痛每一条都指示着王俊凯的罪行。易烊千玺艰难地从床上坐起来，王俊凯也从浴室出来，他脸上的神情似乎比昨晚缓和了一些，但周身的低气压仍旧提醒易烊千玺他还在气头上。

易烊千玺下意识地搂紧了被子，这一举动直接被王俊凯无视，他径直走过来把易烊千玺从被窝里挖出来抱着人去浴室帮他清理身体。易烊千玺抱膝坐在浴缸里，王俊凯从背后揽住他，沉默不语地用毛巾擦着他的身体。易烊千玺不知道要怎么处理这不尴不尬的场面，即使王俊凯好像很生他的气，但动作已经恢复到一贯的温柔，易烊千玺拿不准自己该以什么样的情绪去面对王俊凯，明明他才是最该生气的那个，昨晚的王俊凯可是很凶残的。

王俊凯不开口说话易烊千玺也不想打破沉默，他到想看看王俊凯还想怎么着。王俊凯许是看出易烊千玺情绪不高，他轻轻给易烊千玺擦背，心理建设了半天才缓缓开口：“千玺。” 

“嗯。”易烊千玺应了声便没有了下文，最近的种种在易烊千玺脑海里回放，就算他再迟钝他也能感觉到两人的关系正在产生微妙的变化，不管是王俊凯还是他情绪波动都似乎有些频繁。

易烊千玺按住王俊凯的手接过了毛巾，冲动了动嘴唇；“让我自己来吧。”王俊凯昨天下手是有些重，易烊千玺手腕上的红痕到现在都没有完全消失，王俊凯扶着易烊千玺的肩膀把人转向自己，攥住他的手腕轻轻揉着低声说道：“对不起，我昨天有些冲动了。”

王俊凯为什么道歉显而易见，易烊千玺耳根子有些烫，他不自在地抽回手却被王俊凯握得更紧。氤氲着的水汽围绕在两人周遭，王俊凯的刘海湿漉漉地搭在额前，掩盖了他平素里的精英范，不知为何易烊千玺有些恍惚，眼前的王俊凯似乎变成刚刚和他相亲时的模样，干净清爽，眉清目秀，微笑着露出有些可爱的虎牙，对易烊千玺伸出手自我介绍：“你好，我叫王俊凯，今年25岁。”

那天恰到好处的阳光给王俊凯镶了一层金边更显得他爽朗明媚，易烊千玺搞不懂王俊凯这样的Alpha为什么也沦落到相亲的地步，他握住王俊凯悬着的手并回敬一对小梨涡：“你好，我叫易烊千玺，今年24岁。”

一晃眼三年过去了，两人的相处模式从来都是相敬如宾从不越界，但现在不知是谁率先打破了这个不成文的平衡，易烊千玺看着王俊凯的眼睛终于问出口他一直以来的疑问：“为什么要相亲，为什么选择和我在一起？”

王俊凯哼笑一声，他似乎已经不指望易烊千玺自己完完全全想明白其中的原由，他把人转向自己，分开双腿把易烊千玺环在中间，单手抚上易烊千玺的脸颊柔声道：“第一个问题，因为我一直没有恋爱所以决定相亲，至于第二个问题，”王俊凯往前凑了凑，“千玺，你真的不知道吗？”

易烊千玺能想到的理由无非是在适当的年纪碰上一个并不讨厌的人，凑巧对方也是，于是顺理成章地在一起，跳过轰轰烈烈的恋爱，直接进入安安稳稳平平淡淡的婚后生活，比起炽烈地爱着谁，更像是亲情一般的纽带维系着两人。

王俊凯会是出于什么样的原因和自己结婚呢，一个性格有些内敛温吞的Omega，一个生活技能不及格的伴侣，一个把凌乱的房间都当作和谐之美的天真浪漫家，一个不受拘束天马行空的天生自由主义者，一个好像怎么看都不是温柔体贴细致入微的爱人人选，相比之下王俊凯的照顾有加和不经意间的唠唠叨叨倒更像是一个更适合过日子的人。

易烊千玺再次产生王俊凯忍他一定很辛苦的想法，他怔怔地看着王俊凯，眼睛里满是伤感，对不起这话该他来说才对。易烊千玺动了动嘴唇：“对——”王俊凯没有给他这个机会，先于他道歉的是王俊凯小心翼翼的吻。

不同于昨晚的急切狠戾，王俊凯含着易烊千玺的嘴唇，极尽温柔地轻轻吮咬，他一手扶着易烊千玺的后脑勺，一手贴着他的后背将人抱在怀里，充满占有欲地攻略他的口腔，勾住易烊千玺的舌头舔弄。易烊千玺有些傻眼，胸腔内的心脏强有力地跳动，而紧贴的肌肤不止传来王俊凯的体温，更是将他心脏砰砰乱跳的声音传来，甚至比他的心跳还要快。

王俊凯也会紧张吗，他明明很会接吻一直掌握着主导权。“闭眼。”王俊凯察觉出易烊千玺的分神，手掌在易烊千玺的后背游走把人向自己的怀里揉着。算了，不想那么多了，易烊千玺缓缓闭上眼睛，渐渐沉溺在这不容抗拒的深吻中。

这三年间他们接过无数次的吻，而这一次的吻不是不受发q期的驱使，不是为了上床的调剂，更不是盛怒下的冲动，而仅仅是一个绵长甚至称得上甜蜜的吻。

两人分开时都有些气喘，脸颊上的红晕被理所当然的当成蒸汽熏的。王俊凯蹭掉易烊千玺唇上的口水，柔声道：“如果你还不知道答案，我回来告诉你。”

“你要去哪？”易烊千玺连忙问，王俊凯轻啄了一口易烊千玺，笑道：“我要去出差，大概一周后回来。”

5  
王俊凯不是经常出差，当然也没有哪一次出差让易烊千玺觉得如此漫长，长到他完成了一件泥塑作品，长到辰辰几天萎靡之后又来上课。辰辰对易烊千玺的Alpha仍旧心存芥蒂，尤其是易烊千玺无名指上那枚指环，上面独特的F标志很是抓人，这个品牌辰辰早有耳闻，名叫forever永远，选了这对婚戒的人要相守相爱一辈子，永远不分离。辰辰不知道易烊千玺是什么时候被那个Alpha拐骗的，他还没开始的初恋就这样一下子变成了白月光。

辰辰上课心不在焉的，易烊千玺本想戳戳他的脑袋但想到上次王俊凯对他和别的Alpha肢体接触的反感易烊千玺又收回了手。“你想什么呢？”易烊千玺敲了敲桌子，辰辰回过神来看着易烊千玺满脸的委屈：“我在想易老师的Alpha好凶，你这么温柔的人怎么会跟那种暴躁狂在一起。”易烊千玺抿嘴笑笑：“他不凶啊，他——”除了偶尔在床上凶其他时间都不凶，易烊千玺搓搓手继续说道：“如果你觉得他凶以后都不让他来了。”

“好啊好啊。”辰辰乐不得，那个Alpha永远不要踏足他跟易烊千玺的小圈子才好。

竖着耳朵听两人对话的员工们对易烊千玺的话嗤之以鼻，他家Alpha也就对他不凶而已。

得了保证的辰辰很快又进入学习状态，甚至比之前的学习效果还要好，易烊千玺对辰辰的进步很是满意，他稍微分出点心思想想他的Alpha，算算时间今天他应该就会回来。不过易烊千玺没有等到王俊凯的人也没有等到他回程的电话报备，倒是等来了一个意料之外的人——和王俊凯亲密地交谈工作的，年会上和王俊凯手牵手跳舞的Omega。

易烊千玺脑海里闪过这两个片段，不知为何看着拖着行李箱明显一身风尘仆仆的人一时有些抵触。

“易先生吗？”Omega把行李箱放在一旁，走过来和易烊千玺握手，“我是王俊凯的同事覃然。”覃然脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，在易烊千玺刚抬手时便很快地握住又松开，好像再强压着某种情绪一般。

“你好，我是。”易烊千玺点头致意，覃然肆无忌惮地环顾着易烊千玺的工作室，最后将视线落到了易烊千玺的脸上，上次在办公室没有仔细端详他，年会上更只是匆匆一瞥，他今天才有机会好好看看让王俊凯那么上心的人。易烊千玺的脸在Omega中显得那么与众不同，棱角分明周正俊朗，带着一股清新又冷峻的意味可又让人忍不住想多看几眼，就是这样一个气质冷清清却又十分吸引人的Omega把王俊凯那个家伙吃得死死的，可从那天在办公室和年会上易烊千玺的态度来看，恐怕王俊凯在易烊千玺这里并没有讨到什么好处，这样想着覃然的心情似乎好了一些。老婆不疼他，王俊凯真是活该。

覃然在易烊千玺觉得别扭不自在之前移开了视线，从包里取出一个纸袋递给易烊千玺，说道：“这是王总的领带，他落我那里了。”易烊千玺接过纸袋总觉得哪里有些问题，他看了看行李箱心中更为疑惑。覃然似乎察觉到易烊千玺的目光，他转了转眼睛心生一计，于是说道：“你别误会啊，我是跟王总一起出差的，这是他落我房里的，他今天下午去公司还有点工作，就让我把领带先送给你，他说我家跟你的工作室顺路。”

覃然说完扭着腰走了，心里别提多高兴了，王俊凯以自己股份比他多十个百分点来压他，非要他绕路过来送什么领带给自己老婆，目的显而易见，为了让老婆吃醋真是无所不用其极，覃然可不想让自己吃亏，既然王俊凯这么处心积虑他就再添油加醋一把。

果然覃然一走，在墙角罗落的一众员工眉头紧锁。

员工A：“这人是来挑衅的吧。”  
员工B：“我们竟然看走眼了老板娘。”  
员工C；“快别瞎说了，没看到老板已经不高兴了吗？”

易烊千玺把领带从纸袋里掏出，上面有淡淡的茶香味还有不属于王俊凯也不属于自己的陌生味道，还是巧克力味的。

辰辰从工作间探头探脑，完完整整看了这一幕小三喧兵夺主挑衅正宫的戏码，他撇着嘴走到易烊千玺面前，称兄道弟般拍拍易烊千玺的肩膀：“你的Alpha就是个大猪蹄子。”

易烊千玺胸口涨涨的一种不明言说的情绪笼上心头，大猪蹄子夜半时分才回到家，易烊千玺从下班到家之后就一直坐在客厅的沙发里盯着手机，王俊凯没有报备他的行程，更没有报备他今晚去干了什么，易烊千玺等到眼皮直打架才等到王俊凯的姗姗来迟。

密码锁提示两次输错密码，第三次才应声打开，王俊凯晃晃悠悠地挤进门，看到坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡的Omega，王俊凯想快步朝易烊千玺走去却因为脚步虚浮差点跌倒在玄关处，易烊千玺一下子被吓精神了，他小跑过来扶住王俊凯却被勉强站稳的人搂在了怀里。

“老婆，我回来了。”王俊凯含糊地拖着长音，易烊千玺还是听到了他从未在王俊凯口中说出的那个亲密又十分暧昧的称呼。

易烊千玺推了推王俊凯：“谁，谁是你老婆？”易烊千玺被这两个字弄得不知所措，王俊凯却又把大半个身子靠在易烊千玺身上，照着他的脸蛋亲了一口：“你是我老婆，我老婆是你。”王俊凯身上带着浓浓的酒味，绯红的脸颊和水润的眼睛昭示着他醉得很厉害。易烊千玺暂时放下覃然和领带的事，架着人往卫生间走去，王俊凯平时是个滴酒不沾的人，因此他不让易烊千玺喝酒才更有说服力和威慑力，只是现在这家伙自己喝得不省人事，易烊千玺气上心头，把人按在浴缸里想用冷水让他清醒一点。

王俊凯还想过来抱着易烊千玺，被易烊千玺一眼瞪回去：“你再动我不理你了。”王俊凯果真被唬住，易烊千玺指挥他脱衣服，王俊凯不干非要易烊千玺脱一件他脱一件，易烊千玺是个挺有耐心的人，可这会心里装着事被王俊凯磨得火气蹭蹭长，尤其是看到他脖子上果然没有领带之后。

他冷下脸来看着王俊凯：“你爱脱不脱。”易烊千玺让王俊凯老实一会儿，后者真的老实一会儿，一脸无辜样，易烊千玺忘了要用冷水刺激他，只好伸手调试水温，王俊凯逮到机会突然把人拽进浴缸搂在怀里。

“老婆，让我抱抱，想你了。”王俊凯没跟易烊千玺说过什么肉麻的话，就算在发q期的时候也不例外，易烊千玺被王俊凯撒娇撒痴的架势弄得不知所措，慌神的功夫就被王俊凯死命地搂住了，王俊凯的手很烫，呼出的热气打在易烊千玺敏感的耳廓上，易烊千玺忍不住缩脖子，又被王俊凯的嘴唇追着亲吻。

两人身上的衣服早就湿透了，易烊千玺推着王俊凯艰难道：“你，你放开我。”  
“不放。”王俊凯箍住易烊千玺十分精准地吻上了他的嘴唇，易烊千玺从来不知道醉酒后的王俊凯这么粘人难缠，醉酒了还能很从容不迫的扫荡易烊千玺的口腔，易烊千玺一时有些气喘，双唇没几下就被王俊凯蹂躏得红肿饱满。

空气中渐渐散布着清茶香气，和易烊千玺的香浓纯奶味混合在一起，许是受到信息素的影响，易烊千玺渐渐放弃挣扎，他拍着王俊凯的背想让人冷静下来，王俊凯仍旧含着易烊千玺的唇瓣，不仅没有停下来的意思反倒开始退去两人的衣服。

反正已经湿了，易烊千玺也就放任王俊凯去了，只是这王俊凯明明醉得很厉害，可嘴里却没什么酒味，好像有什么不对。

易烊千玺推开王俊凯，后者睁开眼睛露出迷恋的神情，王俊凯一时之间忘记伪装醉态被易烊千玺抓个正着：“你装醉？”

“老婆——”王俊凯耍赖皮倾身抚着易烊千玺的脸再次吻了上去，下面毫不避讳地硬邦邦地戳着他，就算Alpha和Omega的身体有些不同，易烊千玺也是知道人在真醉状态下其实是不能石///更的，这王俊凯不仅有了反应，而且明显反应巨大。

“你，放开我。”易烊千玺从齿缝里挤出几个字，又被王俊凯追着吻上去，王俊凯铁了心一装到底，大肆释放着信息素一下让易烊千玺软了身子。易烊千玺忽然觉得有些呼吸困难，靠王俊凯拖着才没跌下去，王俊凯也察觉出异样放开了人，易烊千玺浑身通红，仿佛冒着热热乎乎的蒸汽，最近发生了太多事让易烊千玺有些疏忽大意——他发q期到了。

王俊凯眼中闪过一道光他摸着易烊千玺的身体再也装不下去，迫不及待含住他的嘴唇。主动权再次掌控在王俊凯手中，准确来说一直在他手中，之前易烊千玺还能负隅顽抗，现在完全变成他为鱼肉王俊凯为刀俎的局面。王俊凯毫不费力地进入时，易烊千玺攀着他的肩膀抽了一下鼻子掉下了眼泪，这次不是因为生理反应而是委屈，王俊凯凭什么这么对他，一边怪自己不在乎他，一边又让绯闻Omega送领带给他，什么落在房间，什么顺路，易烊千玺不想深究他和覃然进行到哪一步，单是领带这么私密的物品就很让人怀疑。

易烊千玺此时才发现自从见到覃然自己一直胸闷难受的原因，他怎么可能不在意王俊凯呢，他在意得不得了，他现在就像失足掉进醋坛子里，爬不爬不上来，加上王俊凯装醉回家对他来这么一出，用信息素和力量对他进行压制，还要借用发q期Omega无法抗拒Alpha的本能来跟他做这档子事。

易烊千玺从来没觉得委屈，眼泪像不要钱似的啪啪往下掉，王俊凯没想把人这么早就弄哭的，王俊凯捧着易烊千玺的脸，声音也恢复了清明：“千玺，你怎么了，你别哭。”

易烊千玺想开口却因为哭得太凶打了个嗝，怎么谁都要欺负他，易烊千玺把脸埋在王俊凯的肩头抽抽嗒嗒地控诉：“混球，你，你就知道，欺负我。”易烊千玺说着又打了个嗝，这一幕实在有些滑稽，哄道；“千玺你别哭，你告诉我发生什么了？”易烊千玺不想两人在发q期这种不合适时宜的状态下跟王俊凯讨论他自己吃醋吃到委屈哭了这种事，他双腿盘上王俊凯抽噎道：“你快别说话了，动吧。”

王俊凯吻了吻易烊千玺的发旋，强忍着没有动：“你告诉我为什么哭，我就给你。”王俊凯为什么就不能放过他的一回，易烊千玺咬住王俊凯的肩膀软绵绵又恶狠狠地说道：“你不告诉你。”

王俊凯也忍得很难受，他不仅在折磨易烊千玺也在折磨自己，易烊千玺还是不想回答，再这样下去两人非憋坏不可，王俊凯先退了一步，他拍拍易烊千玺的背问道；“你还记得我出差前跟你约定的回答吗？”易烊千玺还没理智尽失，他点点头表示自己还记得。

王俊凯轻笑一声：“好，我想跟你说我的答案，但你必须得告诉我你为什么哭，我们等价交换。”王俊凯的答案就像一层窗户纸，而此刻这层窗户纸却渐渐变得语法透明脆弱不堪，仿佛不用戳破答案都会呼之欲出，易烊千玺心跳不然不受控制地加快，他又期待又害怕听到这个答案，王俊凯揉了揉易烊千玺的头，箭在弦上的紧张关头还保持着理智和冷静：“千玺，我问过你有没有在乎过我，那你有在乎我吗？”

“你，你这是两个问题。”易烊千玺闷声道。  
“好，那你可用不用回答让我猜猜，我猜你不在乎我。”王俊凯无比凄凉地说出答案，易烊千玺一下急了，连忙反驳：“不，我在乎你。”  
“我不信。”王俊凯说着退出了一点，易烊千玺正是难受的时候，他主动又坐进去一点，带着视死如归的表情吻住了王俊凯的嘴唇“我在乎你。”

在我自己还没发现的时候就在乎的不得了，不是看见你跟别的Omega在一起还无动于衷而只是第一次吃醋没经验。

王俊凯的心提到了嗓子眼，在易烊千玺断断续续的话语中兴奋到极点，他回吻易烊千玺，一举一动都极尽温柔。

这次发q期整整持续了四天，不管是在doi还是短暂清醒的时候两人都恨不得长在对方身上，直到身体里那股燥热消散的毫无预兆，易烊千玺眼角带泪双手还死死地环在王俊凯的脖颈上。

“我，我好了。”易烊千玺开口说话，声音好悬没有冲破屏障，王俊凯却还没有停下的意思把人翻了个身狠狠咬住腺体，冲撞好一会儿猛地刺入。

易烊千玺脱力得趴在床上，王俊凯这一下卡在生殖腔里好久才出来，这次王俊凯一直没有戴套，易烊千玺脑子迷糊得昏天黑地根本没有多余的精力去管王俊凯自作主张又做了什么。他被王俊凯抱到卫生间洗澡，又被抱着去厨房在王俊凯的诱哄下喝了牛奶吃了火腿煎蛋果腹，易烊千玺困得眼皮都睁不开嚷嚷着想睡觉，王俊凯也很累但还是换了床单把一切弄得清清爽爽才搂着易烊千玺一起躺回床上。

两人各怀心事没睡多久又都不约而同醒了，王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的手放在嘴边亲了亲，发q期发生的那些事一下一下过电影一般在易烊千玺的脑海里回放，王俊凯不仅知道领带的事，还借着发q期的优势逼他亲口承认吃醋，又拿吃醋的事哄易烊千玺叫他“老公”。王俊凯的恶劣行径一条条放出来，易烊千玺脸通红抽回手把自己埋进了被子里，王俊凯太过分了，混球不是白叫的。

王俊凯的身心从来没这么舒爽过，他把易烊千玺从被子里解救出来，没有拆穿他笨拙地装睡，俯身极尽缠绵地亲吻他，王俊凯还没说出自己的答案，就把易烊千玺的老底掏了个干净，易烊千玺握紧了拳头心中仿佛有洪水猛兽想冲破胸膛。王俊凯亲了一会儿才松开人，单手称在易烊千玺身侧，摸着他的头发柔声道：“千玺，我其实一直都很喜欢你。”

易烊千玺的眼皮轻颤，王俊凯笑着亲了亲他饿额头继续告白：“所以我才会在相亲两个月就迫不及待把你变成我的合法伴侣。”不然你这么笨如果被别人拐跑了怎么办。

易烊千玺还在装睡，血红的脸蛋和耳朵却将他出卖干净，王俊凯没指望从易烊千玺嘴里撬出喜欢两个字，他复吻住易烊千玺跟他十指相扣。

这辈子，王俊凯负责爱易烊千玺，易烊千玺负责被王俊凯就好了。

——完——  
元宵节快乐讶～


End file.
